


Stranglehold

by pastelackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Older Dean, Older Man/Younger Man, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelackles/pseuds/pastelackles
Summary: Dean was fucked. Completely, royally fucked. Ever since the coffee shop by his work hired that cute, adorable, sexy little twink, Dean was obsessed. He thought that place was good before… but now it was especially delicious.





	1. Lemon Loaf

Dean was fucked. Completely, royally fucked. Ever since the coffee shop, The Bean, by his work hired that cute, adorable, sexy little twink, Dean was obsessed. He thought that place was good before… but now it was _especially_ delicious. He knew the boy’s name was “Castiel” because of his nametag that adorned the pastel-coloured apron, and he also knew that the aforementioned boy was definitely younger than Dean. Like, a lot younger. Dean himself had just turned 38 this year, and he’d be surprised if the dark-haired barista was even legal. Still, he had been fantasizing about the small, lithe little minx since he first saw him, and he had been making an effort to try and go to the coffee shop as much as possible without being too creepy. Luckily, the Winchester was a mechanic who worked just a few shops over, so it hopefully wasn’t too strange.

At this particular lunch hour, it was an extremely slow Thursday at the shop so Dean decided to go over to the small café and grab a coffee, as well as try and chat up the cute new boy. He walked inside the familiar building and hummed at the smell of coffee that flooded his nose, noting that the business seemed to be equally as quiet. He strolled up the front counter and immediately flashed a charming smile when he saw the beautiful young boy wiping the counter down, smirking slightly when they made eye contact and the boy smiled back.

“Hello, sir.” The barista spoke softly – voice sweet and soft like candy floss, yet a small gravel peppered the edges to add a spark of sensuality.

“Afternoon, darlin’.” Dean replied flirtatiously. He was always a little bit playful with Castiel when they interacted, but he decided that today he would try and amp it up a little – maybe even attempt to give the boy his number or something. Hopefully. “Can I get the usual… and a slice of lemon loaf, too? The shop is dead and I got nothin’ else to do… might as well have somethin’ tasty.” There was a hint of something in Dean’s voice as he spoke… and it admittedly made the twink gently bite down on his plush lower lip. Dean’s emerald eyes locked onto Cas’, and the shorter male blushed slightly, yet worked to remain professional.

“Yes, of course, sir. Coming right up.” Cas smiled politely and quickly rang up the order, allowing Dean to pay with his card before going to prepare a fresh cup of coffee and cut a slice of the fresh loaf. Castiel knew the man was probably old enough to be his father, but he found himself extremely attracted to the man. He always had a thing for older men, and Dean definitely fit Cas’ tastes. He was tall, slightly muscular from the physical work he did, and he had an overall aura of dominance to him that could make the most stubborn submissive whine and plead. Cas definitely wanted him, but he was shy and inexperienced and quite frankly damn intimidated by the gorgeous mechanic.

Castiel placed the still-warm lemon loaf on a plate and handed it over to Dean once he finished paying, grinning gently. “Your coffee will be ready in a moment, sir.” He said softly. Dean hummed and kept his eyes locked on the barista.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He added a wink on the end to be even more obvious with his flirting, and mentally cheered to himself when Castiel seemed to blush harder in response. The twink quickly went to go finish up the coffee while Dean sat down at a nearby table. He watched Cas work as he took a bite of his loaf, sighing in relief as he was kind of starving.

Once Castiel finished making Dean the perfect cup of coffee just like how the man liked it, he brought it over to his table and smiled sweetly as he placed it down. “Here you go, sir. Enjoy.” Castiel spoke softly, about to walk away before Dean spoke up.

“Hey, before you go…” Dean hummed and pulled out a business card from his back pocket along with a pen, quickly scribbling down his cell phone number on the back. “You’re a sweetheart… and I’d like to actually hang out with you if you’d wanna…” He handed the boy the card with a sly smile.

Castiel blushed yet again and coyly took the card, pausing before smiling and slipping it into his apron pocket, letting out a seemingly pleased hum. “I’ll text you when I’m off, sir…” The twink giggled and sauntered back to the front so he could finish up his list of jobs, making sure to add a little bit of twist in hips as he walked away in case Dean was watching.

And he was.

Yep. _Definitely_ fucked.


	2. Roadhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go on a date. Flirting ensues.

After Dean finished his quick lunch break at The Bean, he headed back to the shop for a long and boring afternoon. While there was absolutely nothing to do, he couldn’t help but constantly think about Castiel – that boy was going to ruin him. His plush lips; his innocent yet sultry cerulean eyes; and his gorgeous, plump little ass. Dean could already feel himself falling for the boy (whether it was love or lust, he really didn’t know) but he tried his best to push it to the back of his mind. He couldn’t get _too_ distracted after all.

About an hour before Dean’s shift was scheduled to end, he felt a vibration in his back pocket signaling he had received a text. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number before breaking out into a huge smile when he saw who it was from.

_“Hi, sir. It’s Castiel, the barista from The Bean. What are you up to tonight? I’d like to take you up on your offer to hang out_ _J_ _xx”_

Dean hummed proudly to himself and took the moment he had to reply quickly, definitely ecstatic that the cute twink actually wanted to talk to him outside of serving him.

_“Hey sweetheart. I don’t have anything planned. How about I take you out to dinner?”_

His heart was racing as he hit send, letting out a deep exhale before quickly shoving his phone back in his pocket. Admittedly, Dean had some reservations about this whole thing. Sure, Castiel seemed at least sort of interested in Dean at the moment, but maybe that would all change when Cas actually found out how old Dean was? Hell, maybe Dean would get freaked out after knowing how old _Cas_ actually was… although he seriously doubted that.

It wasn’t like Dean didn’t date younger guys and girls in the past, but it was getting to the point where he was actually concerned that he would come across as a creepy old man. He was nearly fucking 40 for Christ’s sake, and if he didn’t know any better this boy could’ve been a damn teenager.

Still, he had to admit that it seemed like Castiel was alright with older guys… and Dean was definitely okay with that. And he was certainly more than okay with the cute kid calling him “sir”. Maybe he could call him a few more things in bed…

As Dean shook his head of the dirty thoughts that came flooding into his mind, he received another text.

 _“Dinner sounds lovely, sir. Come pick me up at 7?”_ Castiel wrote along with his address, which made Dean beam even more than he thought possible. 

 _“See you then, angel x”_ Dean replied without really thinking about it, blushing at his own actions. Angel might have been a bit too forward, but fuck it. Castiel basically already was an angel even if he wasn’t named after one. In fact, Dean decided to just save Castiel’s name in his phone under “Angel”, knowing the boy would most likely never see it.

With a wide grin on his face for the next hour, Dean finished up his shift at the shop before heading home so he could get ready for his date. He hopped in his baby and turned the key, allowing her to roar to life before speeding home. He was probably going too fast, but he couldn’t help it. He was excited, alright? As Dean drove along the short road back to his apartment, his mind was flooded with thoughts of Castiel. He never got nervous for dates, but he was actually pretty anxious. Something about Castiel made his heart beat faster than normal and he almost felt like he was a teenager again when he looked at Castiel - and not just because of how fast he popped a hard-on. He barely even knew the boy and yet he made him so happy and energized. He could only hope that this date went well and maybe he would be able to continue to get to know the beautiful young boy.

Dean pulled up to his apartment building and practically bolted up the stairs so he could shower as quickly as possible, definitely a little overly excited to see the boy even though the date wasn’t supposed to happen for another two hours. He just wanted to make sure he looked perfect for Castiel.

Meanwhile, little to Dean’s knowledge, Castiel was also busily getting ready in the house he shared with his older brother. The twink was frantically running around his room trying to pick out the most perfect outfit and the most perfect shoes; overall just wanting to look absolutely perfect for the mysterious man he would be going out to dinner with.

“Do you even know the guy’s name?” Gabriel, Cas’ brother, asked with an exacerbated eye roll. He was sitting on the younger boy’s bed, begrudgingly helping him to pick out an outfit. “How old is he? He better not be fucking 45 again, Cassie.”

Castiel rolled his eyes in return and huffed dramatically, glaring over at his brother. “His name is Dean Winchester. He works at the mechanic shop, Winchester Auto, down the street from The Bean. And even if he was 45, so what? I’m an adult.” Okay, so Castiel may have had to do some sleuthing to figure out what the man’s name was and he may not care that much about age, but whatever. He was excited and he didn’t care if Gabriel was bitter about it.

“You’re _barely_ an adult. You just turned 20. You can’t even drink yet!” Gabriel exclaimed, sighing as he shook his head in disbelief. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his younger brother, he was just worried about him getting hurt.

“Still an adult.” Castiel said haughtily, tossing some clothes out of his closet that were simply not going to work. The twink may have had a thing for older guys, but he honestly didn’t see the problem with it. He liked being taken care of and he may have had a small, tiny, itty-bitty daddy kink… not that he would ever explain that to Gabriel.

After several more minutes of shuffling and rifling through clothes, Castiel finally decided on an outfit which consisted of a tight pair of skinny jeans and a cut-off baby pink sweater. Once Gabriel left the room Castiel quickly changed, turning around to check himself out in the mirror so he could double-check his appearance. The jeans hugged his voluptuous ass nicely, and the crop top looked innocent yet sexy as it showed off his midriff. He also slipped on a pair of white vans, and once he was satisfied with his outfit, he went downstairs to wait patiently for Dean. It was only 6:30, but he was far too anxious to care.

When 6:45 rolled around, Dean couldn’t wait anymore and he eagerly got into his car after putting the final touches on his outfit. He fixed up his hair and sprayed on some cologne before getting into the Impala, driving to the address Castiel gave him. He dressed up a little bit, but nothing too fancy so he didn’t look like he was trying too hard. Just a simple grey button up shirt and nice pair of black jeans.

Luckily, Castiel didn’t live that far away from Dean, so it only took him a few minutes to drive to his house. Once he arrived and parked in front, he took a deep breath and slowly made his way up to the front door, knocking gently. Since Castiel was already waiting patiently in the living room it took less than 10 seconds for the eager boy to open the door and greet the man.

“Hi!” Castiel said excitedly, biting down on his bottom lip as he took in the man in front of him. Just when Cas thought he couldn’t get any sexier…

“Hey, Cas.” Dean replied smoothly, deciding to be a little ballsy and lean in to hug the smaller boy. Castiel held back a happy noise as he reciprocated, keeping it short and sweet before pulling back to gaze up at the taller male. _Is it weird to think he smells great?_ Castiel thought to himself before clearing his throat. 

“Um, s-so where are we going?” He stuttered, mentally kicking himself for sounding so nervous. 

Thankfully Dean just smiled politely, his pearly whites practically flashing. “There’s a diner nearby where some family friends work… I figured we could go there? It’s actually pretty nice.” He suggested softly, making Cas smile and nod. 

“I love diners. That sounds great.” Castiel quickly shouted out a goodbye to Gabriel before heading outside, blushing subtly. “Sorry… older brother.” He murmured quietly as he walked alongside Dean to the Impala. 

Dean, like the damn gentleman he was, opened the passenger door for Castiel with a soft, understanding smile. “It’s alright. I have a younger brother myself… So I understand.” He hummed before getting in the driver’s seat and revving up the engine.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they made their way to the diner before Dean pulled up in the front. Once again, he opened the door for Castiel and lead him to the front door of The Roadhouse – a local diner owned by a family friend Ellen and her daughter Jo. “Best food in town.” Dean exclaimed with a gorgeous smile, heading inside with Castiel. While it was a diner, it was beautiful inside with a homey, cozy vibe. Easy-listening music softly played throughout the restaurant adding to the atmosphere. 

A middle-aged brunette approached the two men and grinned adoringly. “Hey, Dean. Good to see ya.” The woman, whose nametag read Ellen, said softly. Her eyes trailed over to Castiel and she raised an eyebrow, but proceeded to smile sweetly. “And you are…?”

Castiel smiled politely and greeted the woman before him. “Castiel… nice to meet you, ma’am.” He responded before she lead the two of them to a booth near the back – the lights dimmed romantically. Castiel and Dean sat across from each other before looking over the menu, eventually deciding on steak sandwiches and fries. After the waitress, a pretty, blonde woman named Jo took the menus away, Castiel couldn’t help but lock eyes with Dean. Hey, there wasn’t really anything else to look at…

“You were right… this is a nice place.” Cas spoke up in that pretty, innocent voice of his, making the older man grin.

“Told ya, darlin’.” He responded with a wink. 

“Do you come here often? With… dates?” Castiel purred out quietly, tilting his head as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Dean chuckled in response as his eyes flicked down to Cas’ lips, before locking back onto his ocean-esque eyes. “I come here a lot… alone. Never really take pretty boys out for dates anymore.” 

That caused another rose flush to spread across the young boy’s face, making him glance down shyly. The dimmed lighting just illuminated his angelic face even more, and Dean was transfixed. “You think I’m pretty?” Cas pressed on. He blinked his long eyelashes up at Dean; a seemingly effortless action that made the mechanic tingle in all the right places.

“ _Very_ pretty, angel.” He murmured. His voice was rough like gravel, and Castiel loved it.

Before their flirtations could continue, Jo returned with their food, offering the two boys a friendly smile before heading off to serve other guests. Castiel and Dean ate happily and chatted throughout the meal, telling each other more details about their lives – family, work… the usual. Castiel delved deeper about his brother Gabriel, as well as his multitudes of brothers who didn’t live with him. Dean on the other hand discussed work, his brother Sam, and even brought up the embarrassing story of how he once tried to start up a band. The way Castiel giggled at that had the man’s heart racing. 

In addition to their personal lives and endeavours, they covered the topic of their ages. Luckily, Castiel was not bothered by how old Dean was, and the older man definitely didn’t mind that Castiel was still in college. Despite their age difference, they seemed to mesh together beautifully.

Dean, of course, covered the bill and generously tipped both Jo and Ellen before offering his hand to Castiel on their way out. The twink placed his delicate hand in the older man’s rougher, more calloused one as they walked back to the Impala. As much as Castiel wanted to get into bed with Dean, he had to admit that he was attracted to not only his looks – but his magnetic personality. Dean was funny, sweet, charming, and very mature despite how goofy he was sometimes. It was all around attractive to Castiel.

Castiel continued to hold onto Dean’s hand after they got into the car and drove off to Cas’ house, causing the younger boy to smile to himself as he glanced out the window. Once Dean pulled up to the boy’s home, he looked over at Castiel with a soft smile. “So… did you enjoy yourself?”

The smaller boy blushed and slowly nodded his head, biting once again down on his plush lower lip. “Yes… I had an amazing time, actually.” He responded with a purr. Dean’s eyes scanned over Cas’ face for a few seconds, before deciding that now was the time. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Castiel’s, eliciting a soft hum of approval from the pretty male.

They kissed gently and sweetly for a few moments before it began to heat up. By the time Castiel was nearly in Dean’s lap as he sat in the driver’s seat, the pair pulled away to catch some air. Cas smiled triumphantly as he sighed. “I should probably head inside before Gabriel kills me.” He spoke quietly.

Dean chuckled and gave the boy a small peck on his rosy lips, nodding in agreement. “Good idea. I definitely want to see this pretty face again.” He grinned widely.

Castiel giggled as he slowly made his way out of the car, not before Dean pulled him into another quick kiss. “I’ll see you soon?” Cas questioned hopefully, leaning over to look at Dean as he held the car door open.

The elder man gazed up at Castiel and paused before smirking. “I’ll be in tomorrow for the usual.” He winked and Cas smiled widely in relief, shutting the door before he jogged inside to head to sleep.

Dean sat in the driveway alone for a few moments before letting out a relieved breath. The date went well and Castiel seemed very much into him… it seemed too good to be true, yet it was.

As he drove back home, thoughts of Castiel flooded his mind along with the excitement that bubbled inside of him over anticipation of seeing the boy again.

He could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post! But hey, it's longer at least :)  
> Thank you for all the kudos and support!


End file.
